paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Creep Patrol
By The Minecraftian Creeper Next story: Miya Rocky and the new life Author's note: Now this is my first. I'm mixing a comic series that I used to write, but never technically shared with anyone, with the Paw Patrol series that I just SOOOOO LOOOOOVE because of it's adorable puppies. The comic I used to write was called Minecraftian Creeper. A heroes journey about me coming into Minecraft/Terraria from Reality through a pixel door. But I'll tell that one some other time. Right now I'm gonna skip ahead to our brave lil' puppies finding themselves in a city known as Minecraftia ( Minecraft and Terraria mixed). Newly Introduced Characters: All Paw patrol pups Ryder Michael Jones/Minecraftian Creeper Roselynn/Creeper Canine Lase Ace (the snow pup) Coldcuts Chloe Miya First Form (Later she finds she is a Time Lord)(Chocolate labrador/dalmatian) Wolfie Sneaker Windy Dug the Dungeon Master Honeybee Dantdm Dr. Trayaurus Grim Gaylord Steambath (Yes, I got him from an animated youtube series, but I figured he would be my perfect arch nemasis) Marcus Necro Story: Chase woke up, but my eyes weren't completely open. He heard a voice in my ear. ???: "Wake up cutey." He woke up to see another German Sheapard, looks just like him, but a girl, and she wore green funny looking mask, with a green cape attached to it. ???: "Oh thank goodness, I thought you'd never wake up, you must sleep a lot. Chase looked at the grass. It wasn't as spiky-like as usual. Chase: "W-who are you." ???: "My name is Roselynn Raymor, (Fun fact: I put my own puppy in this, because I feel she deserves it) but you can call me Rosie, everyone else calls me that. Follow me." So Chase did and she told him that in this world, if you die, you always come back to life. And she told him about her team of rescue dogs "The Creep Patrol". They finally reached there destination, according to her. Wasn't much on the outside, just the smallest mansion ever, which didn't look like a mansion. But when she flipped a lever, the ground opened in front of Chase. Roselynn: "come in" He did, and he saw massive mineshaft themed cave that she called "The Creeper Mine". But she says her master built it kinda sorta like the Batcave. Chase came in and saw Ryder, he got so exited he ran up to him. Chase: "RYDER!" Coming up next to him was a man, with a green mask similar to Rosie's, his armor was also green. His belt was covered in pockets. Ryder: "Chase meet Michael Jones, Aka the Minecraftian Creeper." Creeper didn't just see another German Sheapard, no what he saw, was a talented dog. He just had that feeling that he and the paw patrol were going to be great for my team. Creeper: "You're just in time Chase, to witness the team that your team will be working with." The Paw patrol, along with another group of pups show up. Creeper: "Ok pups, meet the Creep Patrol." (Points towards Roselynn) "This is Roselynn, she is the dog leader on the team, she is also a police pup, detective, and nurse." Roselynn: "No villain gets passed Roselynn!" Creeper points to another German Sheapard Creeper: "This is Lace, she is a S.W.A.T, and detective dog, but she is also part ender" (referring to enderman, and he explains the whole thing) "Not only that, but she has four forms; Ender dog, enderdragon-like dog, an enderbat, and enderhuman." Lace shows them all four of her forms. Lace: "Lace is on the case!" Chase: (Looking at the audience) "Well isn't that ironic?" Creeper points to a male wolf Creeper: "This is Windy, Aviation and space dog" Windy: "Into space, without a trace!" Skye: "SPACE DOG!!! I always wanted to go to space!" Creeper points to a female chocolate labrador who looks just like Zuma, but she's a girl. Creeper: "This is Chloe, Miner and EMT, she will help get ores for me, help people stuck underground or help fix injured teammates." Chloe:" Don't dig straight up, don't dig straight down" Creeper point to a smaller brown puppy with unusual white spots, a chocolate lab/Dalmatian Creeper: "This is Miya, Chloe's daughter, she is our fire rescue, and cleanser pup. She I in charge of using something called a clentaminator to change a biome, or she puts out and goes into fires." Miya: "Miya into the fiya!" Creeper points to two huskys, one male one female. Creeper: "Ace and Coldcuts are our snow pups, but both have different secondary jobs. Ace is an electrician, and Coldcuts is a water rescue dog." Ace: "Got a bad fuse, it's me you should choose" Coldcuts: "I'm ready for a wet rescue" Creeper points to a large male wolf Creeper: "This one is Dug, our Dungeon Master, and mechanic. He can find his through any dungeon labryth or maze in under a minute." Dug: ... Everyone looks at him Dug: "I don't do catch phrases" Creeper: "He's a bit stubborn" Points to a golden retrieve. Creeper: "This is Honeybee, my beekeeper pup" Honeybee: "I'm here because Creeper's greatest fear is bees" (So so true about me by the way) Everyone starts laughing Creeper:(A little annoyed) "Just say your catchphras." Honeybee: "Honey's gonna be there" Creeper points to a female wolf Creeper: " This is Wolfie, she is a hazard pup, she uses protection gear to walk into chemicals and gases." Wolfie: "Poison doesn't bring me down" He then points to the ground. Creeper: "And this last one is Snea..." He realizes there is nothing there. "Sneaker where are you?" Then a wolf appeared out of nowhere Sneaker: "Boo!!!" Creeper: "Gaaaah! Thats... Sneaker!" Sneaker: "Creeper's gonna creep, Sneaker's gonna sneak!" Wolfie: "How dare you, get over here, NOW!!!" Sneaker: Folds his ears back scared "Heh... Yes hon." Creeper: "And my name is Michael Jones." Presses a button on his watch and his suit changes into a normal T-shirt and pants. Then Ryder introduces the Paw Patrol, soon after, Three other figures approach the scene. It was DanTDM, Dr.Trayaurus, and Grim the skeleton dog. Zuma: "OMG dudes, it's DanTDM, I so totally been watching a bunch of youw videos wecently, and I'm such a big fan." Dan: "Why thank you, I didn't realize my videos were popular back reality, but um... Creeper Gaylord Steambath is doing something super bad." Trayaurus: (Hah, hah)" He is greifing in Redstone City." Grim: "You have to do something Creeper" Michael: Presses a button on his watch and the Creepe Patrol's tags light up "Creep Patrol, to the Creeper Mine." Roselynn: "But we're already here." Michael: "Oh... Right. Creep Patrol we all know what's up. I'll need my special little helper Roselynn, to help me bring Gaylord down." Roselynn: "No villain gets passed Roselynn!" Michael: "I might also need a Fire pup" Marshall: "Ooh ooh, pick me!" Michael: "Hold on there I want the Paw Patrol to see us in action first, mabye you might learn something." Marshall: "Aww" Michael: "Miya, stand by in case of a fire" Miya: "Miya into the fiya." Michael: (Changes back to Creeper)"Creep Patrol, let's go!" Creeper: (Does something on his giant super computer thing) "You guys can watch what we do from my super computer" Rubble: "So cool!" Creeper gets into his Creepermobile, while Roselynn and Miya hop onto a small trampoline that leads up to the surface, and pop out of a small rabbit hole-like thing and there vehicles show up there. Roselynn's is sort of a smaller version of the Creepermobile, and Miya jumps into her fire truck. They get to Redstone City, and three bad guys, Marcus is the honorable but deadly assassin, Necro is the archer in Necro Armor (From Terraria), and Gaylord Steambath is the king of greifers. Gaylord: "You again? Don't you ever bug off?" Creeper: "Not until you show respect for the continent of Minecraftia." Gaylord takes out a hand held TNT cannon and fires explosives everywhere. BOOM! BANG! BOOM! Gaylord: "Ahahahaha!" A fire started and Miya was ready to put it out. Creeper takes out a weapon with a bone attached to it, and shoots it onto Gaylord. Creeper: "Roselynn, fetch!" Roselynn pounces on Gaylord and rips the bone off the small explosive device, within a few seconds it triggers a small explosion, knocking him unconsous. Marcus and Necro however, were provided the perfect distraction, or so they thought. Creeper noticed them, turned and threw a Creeper grenade at each of them knocking them out. The police finally come and arrest the bad guys. When they return to the Creeper Mine, the Paw Patrol gather around them. Chase was especially impressed with Roselynn. Chase: "How can fight like that." Roselynn: "Talent." Chase: "You were amazing, I'm a police pup but... I never really caught a bad guy before." Sneaker: "You must be a traffic cop then." Chase: "I'm... uh... not a traffic cop." Roselynn: "Now that I'm done, I wanted to ask you Chase..." Chase: "Ask what?" Roselynn: "I wanted to ask you if we could go out together." Chase: "You... want me?" Roselynn nodded. Chase smiled. Chase: "I never thought anyone would ask me that sort of question. Sure, I'll do it, even though my first crush was Skye, I hadn't told her. I geuss I like you better though." Then Chase got a little TOO excited and very unprofessional for the first time. Chase: "Did you here that everyone, me and Roselynn are dating now. Everypup: "Aaaaawww." Roselynn blushed embarissed by Chase. Roselynn: "CHASE!!!" Chase: "Sorry, I got a little too excited there." Roselynn: "Oh... whatever, it's fine." Roselynn walked closer and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Chase blushed super hard. This was something even Creeper himself couldn't ignore, he was happy his own dog, that he had since he was in reality, finally found the one she really likes and can trust. Creeper smiled at the sight of it. The End!(Or is it just the beggining...) Category:Minecraftia